Ocean Master
}} Ocean Master is the half-brother of Arthur Curry and his heredity rival to the throne of Atlantis. Determined to gain the throne as his birthright, Orm Marius became a nefarious sea pirate and employed his abilities in technology in an attempt to wrest from his brother what he believes is rightfully his. Later gaining abilities in magic and occultism, Orm also dabbles in piracy and terrorism as a means to achieve his goals and is a member of the Secret Society of Super-Villains. Background When the spirit of the Atlantean sorcerer Atlan visited Atlanna, Queen of Atlantis, and impregnated her with a child destined to become the king of Atlantis, he also sired another child with an woman who was destined to battle the destined king for the throne. This child, Orm Marius, grew up in Alaska, within a family of traditionalists. However, Orm was a modern child and vehemently rejected the archaic ways of his people. When the son of Atlanna, Orin, came to Alaska in search of his adoptive father, Tom Curry, he found himself in Orm's village and fell in love with Orm's cousin, Kako. Despite Orm's desire for her, Kako grew to love Arthur and the two began a sexual relationship. Maddened with jealousy, Orm attacked Kako in rage because she loved Orin and not him and nearly beat her to death. Fighting the sea goddess Nuliajuk to regain her soul, while Orin saved Kako, she did not recall what had happened to her and her grandfather died from a heart attack that the tribe believed was an act of vengeance by the goddess and drove Orin away before he could learn that Kako had become pregnant with his son, Koryak. Later learning of his true heritage as a son of Atlan, Orm left his village and donned the guise of Ocean Master to take to piracy and oceanic terrorism in repeated efforts to usurp the throne of Atlantis from Aquaman through the use of technology, not knowing that the hero was his half-brother. Although he was defeated, the high-tech pirate would return time and again, battling Aquaman, Aqualad, the Justice League of America and the Teen Titans over the years. Occasionally, he would ally himself with villains such as Black Manta, the Shark, the Queen Bee or the original Injustice Gang. In recent years, Orm started favoring magic instead of technology and attempted to use the Twelve Atlantean Crystals of the Zodiac in battle against his brother and the sorceress Nuada Silverhand. Defeated yet again, Orm was killed by the magical backlash. Later revived by the demon Neron, in exchange for his soul Orm was gifted with a magic trident and formidable magic powers that had once belonged to him before the Multiversal incident known as the Crisis on Infinite Earths altered reality. With this new power, Orm conquered the Dreaming City, a nation of Atlantean offshoots, before being found by Aquaman, who was seeking to unite all the tribes of Atlantis. During their confrontation Aquaman convinced Orm that they were half-brothers, however, the pressure of this revelation caused Orm's mind to snap when all of his pre-Crisis on Infinite Earths memories were triggered. Now aware of what had happened to him in two realities, Orm began having difficulty discerning which events actually happened and which had not in the current continuity, driving him mad. Following this he briefly joined Lex Luthor's Injustice Gang, an "all archenemies" counterpart to the "Big Seven" Justice League. He also attempted to aggravate the tensions between Atlantis and the surface country of Cerdia, later clashing with the JLA again when he attempted to claim the remains of Atlantis following Aquaman's apparent death during the Imperiex War. Orm was last seen having used his mystical talents to alter reality so that he was Aquaman and Orin was Ocean Master, using a spell with the bones of Aquaman's lost hand as a focu. As Aquaman, Orm held Sub Diego under his rule, restricting the city's growth by claiming that the surface world had been destroyed by the attack that sunk the city. However, Arthur was able to defeat his brother's plot thanks to Doctor Geist, who was unaffected by Orm's spell as Orm didn't know he even existed. Geist providing Arthur with enough details of the real world to find the source of Orm's power and destroy it. Restoring reality and assuring Orm's defeat. Now a member of the Secret Society of Super-Villains, Orm staged a mass attack on Aquaman over Sub Diego to distract the hero while the Spectre laid waste to Atlantis. One year later, Orm now leads a small band of Atlantean loyalists and still pursues his desire of wresting the Atlantean throne from his brother and ruling Atlantis. Combat Statistics * Ocean Master (Atlantean Outpost) * Ocean Master (Atlantean Temple) Involvement *Ocean Master appears as part of the Tides of War Summer Event. Heroes * Heroes are recruited by Oracle to assist Aquaman in preventing Ocean Master and his forces from invading and taking over an Atlantean Outpost near Metropolis. *Following the defence of the outpost, hero players may assist Aquaman’s naval forces board and destroy Ocean Master’s mutineer naval forces in the strait north of Little Bohemia. *Convinced that he is the source of the Starro attack, Mera and a New Hero confronts and fights Ocean master at the end of the Stemming the Tide solo for heroes. Villains * Villains are recruited by Calculator to assist Ocean Master in his attempted coup against Aquaman by assisting his forces in invading and taking over an Atlantean Outpost near Metropolis. *Following the invasion of the outpost, villain players may assist Ocean Master’s mutineer naval forces board and destroy Aquaman’s naval forces in the strait north of Little Bohemia. *Ocean Master appears in Central City Starro Deluge Zone where he has you investigating Starro's appearance in Central City to work alongside Mirror Master and eventually himself in Deluge. Trivia *Ocean Master first appeared in Aquaman #29 (September 1966). *Ocean Master is voiced by Sandy McIlree. *Ocean Master's original appearance in DC Universe Online was based off of his "Classic" New Earth incarnation before the 2011 "New 52" reboot, however, after the Deluge DLC, Ocean Master's look was updated to his "Rebirth" appearance and slightly amended further for the Atlantis DLC.. *Before he gained his magical power, Ocean Master used technology in his helmet and suit to allow him to breathe underwater and survive the crushing pressure of the ocean depths. *Ocean Master is afflicted with intolerable pain if he is separated from his trident and his face becomes lacerated in the scars that had been afflicted upon him during his death. *The Atlantis Chronicles suggests that brothers battling for rulership of the Throne of Atlantis is a never ending prophetic cycle in Atlantean history. *Orm and Arthur also have a step-sister, Deep Blue (Deborah Perkins); a daughter of Atlan and the Japanese superheroine Tsunami (Miya Shimada). Uninterested in inheriting the throne, both mother and daughter appear occasionally to aid Aquaman, with Deborah also attempting to engage in a relationship with Arthur before Atlan revealed that the two were half-brother, half-sister. Gallery CharOceanMaster.jpg File:OceanMasterAtlanteanOutpost.jpg File:DC Universe Online 84-0.jpg OceanMasterCom.png OceanMasterCom (Old).png Spindrift Station (6b).jpg Spindrift Station (23).jpg NinthTrideOceanMaster.png INTCHARLIGHTRIG COOL-PC-04-12.10.490.jpg INTCHARLIGHTRIG COOL-PC-03-18.10.290.jpg Stemming the Tide - Villain 2.jpg RebirthOceanMaster.png Atlantis Royal Palace (8).jpg Atlantis Royal Palace (17).jpg See also * Kingdom of Atlantis * Ocean Master's Mutineers External links * }} Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Villains Category:Kingdom of Atlantis Category:Ocean Master Category:Aquaman Enemies Category:Magic Category:Water powers Category:Tech